


These cold days

by 07_24_3



Series: Stay Alive [1]
Category: This War of Mine (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07_24_3/pseuds/07_24_3
Summary: 愿他们都能看到战争结束的日子愿他们都能有最美好的结局好啦，就是每个人的故事整理啦:P





	

火炉里木柴烧得正旺，屋子外雪花飘了满天。

Bruno叼着烟在厨房里做饭，小火慢炖着锅里的蔬菜和肉，水咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡。

Katia和门口的商人简单地唠了几句家常后欢快地砍起了价，她知道尽管对方总会气呼呼地撂下一句类似“我再也不会来这儿”的话，第二天依旧会带着一背包物资赶到这儿。

Pavel在楼上踮他从废墟里捡来的足球，几个星期没有训练后他的脚法有些生疏了。

Zlata在地下室里弹吉他，是她即兴创作的曲子。漫长的战争岁月里，她的琴声始终鼓舞着大家。

Marin在工作台前调试收音机，这房子里像样的家具几乎都出自他手。

一直只发出滋滋声的电台忽然清晰起来，一句不响却有力的话传遍整个避难所，一字一字砸在每个人心上：

“战争结束了。”


End file.
